


runnin' home to you

by agentsofcomedyandchaos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Everyone is a Good Friend, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Multi, Slow Burn, bobbi is a good big sister, but won't tell him, daisy loves lincoln, melinda is a good mom, she's being a wimp, the boys are besides nick and phil are only mentioned, this was meant to be christmas gift, tw for implied abuse and kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofcomedyandchaos/pseuds/agentsofcomedyandchaos
Summary: Daisy Coulson has been crushing on Lincoln. For almost 8 years now. Will she ever tell him?
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Yo Yo Rodriguez & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	runnin' home to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> Sooo, this is a gift for my very good friend and fandom mum Lily. It was meant to be a Christmas gift, but writer's block and life got in the way, so it's now a belated Valentine's day present. Lily is truly an amazing person, an incredibly talented writer, and also the first friend I made in the AOS fandom. I've never seen her face or heard her voice, but I know that's she's an amazing person. Despite her incredibly busy schedule, she still makes time to talk to me when she can, and that means the world. So Lily, I love you, and this is for you. I am honored to be called you friend, and I hope you enjoy.   
> TW: implied abuse and mentions of kidnapping do appear in the middle of the story, so be safe!

Daisy feels her heart flutter in her chest when Lincoln rips off his helmet and gives her a huge grin, wiping some sweat off his forehead. 

Bobbi rolls her eyes. “Your heart eyes are making me sick.” She grumbles. Daisy glares at the blonde, her cheeks heating up, despite the cold weather. “Daisy, you’ve had a crush on him since before you even knew what love is. You should just tell him.” Jemma encourages. “I’ve told you a hundred times that I can’t. He probably doesn’t like me back and I’m not willing to risk that. It will ruin our friendship!” Daisy exclaims. 

“But what if he does like you back, Daisy?” Elena asks. “You could finally get that weight off your shoulders. I told Mack that I like him, Jemma and Bobbi did the same with Fitz and Hunter.” She points out. Daisy scoffs. “Please. Everyone in the entire school knew you guys have been pining for each other since kindergarten.” Bobbi rolls her eyes. “Everyone knows you have too.” She points out. 

Daisy doesn’t respond, but keeps her eyes focused on Lincoln. 

-

Daisy and Bobbi arrive home around 10, where their father is sitting on the couch. “Hey girls! How was the game?” He asks. “It was good, except for Daisy’s heart eyes making me want to vomit.” Bobbi snarks. Daisy punches her in the arm, blushing fiercely. 

Phil chuckles. “Daisy, why don’t you just tell him? Everyone knows that he likes you back.” He questions. “Guys, just leave me alone!” Daisy bursts out, taking her sister and father by surprise. “I can’t tell him, never! If he doesn’t like me back, I could lose him forever, he might never talk to me again! I can’t have that happen, so just STOP!” She yells, before running to her room and slamming the door.

Silence follows. “This is killing her.” Bobbi murmurs. Phil shakes his head. “Maybe your mother can get through to her tomorrow. They’ve always been close.” He suggests.

That is something Bobbi can’t deny. Since they adopted Daisy when she was three, her and Melinda have been attached at the hip. Their bond never wavered as Daisy grew up. In fact, it has only gotten stronger. 

Bobbi can only hope that their mom can help her baby sister. 

-

Daisy opens her eyes blearily. Her face hurts and her head is pounding. 

“Hey, baby girl.”

Daisy nearly jumps out of her skin at her mother’s voice. She sits up and sees Melinda sitting at the end of her bed. “Jeez mom, you scared the crap out of me!” Daisy exclaims. “Your dad and sister talked to me about what happened last night.” Melinda says. Daisy groans and rolls back over, burying herself under her blankets.

“I’m not going to pressure you, sweetheart. I know it upset you last night.” Melinda reassures her. She lays down next to Daisy, pulling her little girl close. Daisy sighs and buries her head into Melinda’s chest. 

“I don’t know what to do, mom. If I tell him it could ruin our friendship.” Daisy confesses. “But, he could also feel the same way.” Melinda points out. Daisy sighs. “What do you think I should do?” She asks. Melinda smiles. “Well, in my experience, following your heart is the best move. I followed my heart, and it led me to your dad. So, your heart knows what’s best. Follow it.” 

Daisy nods slowly. “Thanks mom. You’re the best.” She murmurs. “You’re welcome. Now, I want to see you smile.” Melinda orders gently, but Daisy continues to pout. “Come on Daisy. Smile for me. Or I’ll make you.” She threatens playfully. Daisy shakes her head, and Melinda smiles deviously before gently scribbling her fingers under Daisy’s arms, eliciting a high pitched squeal from the girl. 

Daisy begs for mercy in between giggles and fits of laughter, but Melinda just keeps tickling her. 

For now, it can keep Daisy distracted from the aching of her heart. 

-

Daisy groans audibly as Grant Ward walks down the hallway, with his snobby girlfriend on his arm. 

Since she was in the foster care system, Ward has always been an asshole. His girlfriend Kara, isn’t much better.

“Hey orphan!” Ward calls out, grinning maniacally. Kara laughs from beside him. 

“You know I got adopted, asshole.” Daisy growls out. “Surprised they haven’t returned you yet.” He snarks. 

“Why don’t you back the hell off, Ward.” 

Daisy turns around, and sees Lincoln standing there with fury in his eyes. “Come on, Campbell, you know I’m just messing around.” Ward says, trying to act innocent. Lincoln drops his bag on the floor, and gets close to Ward. Chest to chest, too close for comfort. 

“I _ said _ .” Lincoln grinds out. “Back. The. Hell. Off.” He growls. Ward shoves Lincoln back, and then things get messy. 

Lincoln punches Ward straight in the nose, and Daisy hears a sickening crack. Ward punches Lincoln right in the gut, and soon they are in a tussle on the floor. 

“GUYS, STOPS!” Daisy screams. She runs, ready to go in and stop them, but Trip holds her back. Eventually, Ms. Hill and Principal Fury step in. 

And that’s how Daisy finds herself in the office during 3rd period. 

-

“I was only defending Daisy. Ward was being a total jerk, unprovoked.” Lincoln explains. “I don’t need you fighting my battles for me, Lincoln.” Daisy mutters. She is annoyed, yet charmed by the way he defended her. Lincoln gives her a sad look. 

“Well, from what I have heard, Mr. Ward is at fault here. You know we have a zero tolerance policy for bullying and violence. Ward, you will be suspended for a week, and when you return, you will have a month of office detention.” Fury says. Ward walks out of the room, but not without a sharp glare to Daisy. His dad doesn’t look too happy. 

“Mr. Campbell, while I do appreciate you defending Mrs. Coulson, I still do not tolerate violence. As such, you will be suspended for the rest of today and tomorrow. Is that clear?” Fury asks. Lincoln nods. “Thank you for being light on my punishment, sir.” He thanks sincerely, and he and Daisy both leave. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Daisy demands. “I was defending you! He was being a total asshole.” Lincoln defends. “I don’t need you fighting my battles for me! Nor did I ask you to!” Daisy exclaims. She pinches the bridge of her nose. “I really expected more from you.” She whispers, before walking away. 

“Daisy, wait!” He calls, but she’s already gone. 

-

“I just can’t believe he would do that.” Daisy groans. Bobbi smirks. “I can’t believe you still don’t think he likes you.” Daisy glares at her. “If he does, then why hasn’t he asked me out yet?” She challenges. “Maybe because he’s just as much of a pussy as you are.” Bobbi points out. 

Daisy buries her face into her pillow. 

-

A few days later, Lincoln comes up to her. “I know you don’t really want to talk, but I just need to tell you this.” He pleads. Daisy turns around. “Fine.” She mutters. “Raina Johnson and I are dating.” Lincoln blurts. 

Daisy feels like an elephant just sat on her chest and crushed her heart into a billion tiny pieces. 

But she puts on a brave face. 

“That’s great. I’m really happy for you.” She forces out. Lincoln smiles. “Good. And I take it you forgive me?” He asks. Daisy nods, and Lincoln gives her one last smile before leaving. 

Daisy rushes to the bathroom, and runs into a stall.

And she breaks. 

-

Jemma is slightly concerned, to say the least. 

She hasn’t seen Daisy since this morning, and it’s almost 10 am. 

“Hey Bobbi, have you seen Daisy? I haven’t been able to locate her all morning.” Jemma asks the blonde. She shakes her head, and so do Elena and Piper. 

Suddenly, Piper gasps. “We need to find her.” She urges. Bobbi’s protectiveness for Daisy surges. “Why? What happened?” She demands. “Lincoln told me that he’s dating Raina Johnson today.” Piper explains.

All four girls now understand the urgency of getting to Daisy. 

And Elena knows exactly where she is. 

-

The girls run into the third floor bathroom, the least used one in the school. Piper locks the deadbolt, that’s there in case of a lockdown. 

“Daisy?” Bobbi calls out. All she hears is a familiar soft sob. With Years of comforting Daisy after nightmares on her back, she knows  _ exactly _ what Daisy’s cries sound like. 

“Daisy, please come out, honey. It’s just me, Jems, Piper, and Elena. We know what happened.” Bobbi begs. The stall door slowly unlocks, and Daisy falls into Bobbi’s arms sobbing. Elena places a hand on her back, rubbing small circles. Daisy reaches for Jemma’s hand, and she takes it. Piper puts a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. 

For once, the girls don’t know how to help Daisy. 

-

Melinda can’t believe it. 

Bobbi, her perfect, never gets in trouble child, has detention for a week for skipping class. 

So did Daisy. 

The door opens, and Melinda sees Bobbi come into view. 

“Want to explain why…” Melinda’s scolding dies in her throat as she looks at Daisy.

Her baby girl's face is red, and her eyes are swollen. Before Melinda can even question her, Daisy rushes to her room, and shuts the door. Melinda and Bobbi can hear her sobs in the deafening silence of the house. 

“What happened?” Melinda asks urgently. Bobbi sighs. “Today, Lincoln told basically everyone that he and Raina Johnson are dating.” Melinda now realizes why Daisy is so upset. 

“Jemma couldn’t find her all morning, and Piper knew what happened. We found her in the bathroom and locked ourselves in. It’s the bathroom that nobody uses. Eventually Piper, Jemma, and Elena left, but Daisy refused to let go of me. So I just sat with her until the end of the day, and even then, she refused to get up until the halls were empty. 

Principal Fury caught us and demanded to know why we skipped class. He was originally going to give us two weeks, but he lightened up when he saw how upset Daisy was. That’s why we were home late.” Bobbi continues. 

Melinda nods, taking in the information given by her eldest daughter. “I won’t punish you because you were just being a good sister, but next time, please go see guidance.” She orders gently. Bobbi nods, and gives her mother a tight hug. 

“I would give her some time, mom. I know you want to comfort her, but just give it a little while.” Melinda nods, but it takes everything in her power not to go hug her baby girl.

-

Phil and Melinda decided to let both their girls have the day off-Daisy needs it and Bobbi can take one day. 

So that’s where the Coulson sisters find themselves, at home, cuddled on the couch. Daisy is still upset, which isn’t surprising, but she’s better, and at least talking. 

Bobbi rubs her back, and occasionally presses kisses to her head. It brings Bobbi back to when Daisy was five-and just recently adopted by the Coulsons. She’d been mistreated by lots of foster homes, and even kidnapped by her psycho birth father. Despite being only two years older than her, Bobbi was, and still is her go to for comfort, even over mom and dad. 

“I love you, baby sis.” Bobbi murmurs. Daisy mumbles incoherently, already on the verge of sleep. Bobbi hopes she’ll be ok enough to go back to school tomorrow. 

Hopefully. 

-

_ A few weeks later _

“Hey.” 

Daisy turns around and sees Lincoln standing there. Despite how hard it is, she’s still been talking to him since that fateful day. 

“Hey Linc. What’s up?” She asks. “What? A guy can’t say hi to his friend?” He teases. 

_ Friend. God, I want you to be so much more. _

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she rolls her eyes. “Seriously. I know that face, you want to ask something.” Daisy points out. Lincoln chuckles nervously. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the winter dance with me.” He asks. Daisy freezes. 

“Um-I thought you were going with Raina?” She questions. “We broke up.” He explains. She nods sympathetically. “Well...In that case, I would love to.” Lincoln smiles. “Cool.” He says, before walking away. 

_ I’m so fucked.  _

-

“You need to calm down.” Bobbi says pointedly, rolling her eyes at her sister and adjusting Daisy’s dress. “Bobbi, my crush of 8 years, asked me to a dance.  _ Do not _ tell me to calm down.” Daisy mutters.

Bobbi laughs softly, before taking Daisy’s hand and leading her downstairs. 

Of course, Melinda insists on taking 100 pictures before they leave, much to the annoyance of both the girls. 

Eventually though, they leave the house with Phil driving them to the school. 

And Daisy is positive she’s going to vomit. 

-

“Well you look amazing.” 

Daisy notices Lincoln’s voice, and turns around from her conversation with Jemma. She blushes and giggles. “You look very handsome.” She murmurs. 

He holds out his hand for her to take. “May I have this dance?” He asks in an obnoxious, fake snobby voice. She laughs loudly, and grabs his hand. 

They sway to the slow song. Daisy’s arms around his shoulders, and Lincoln’s arms around her waist. 

“I think I like being here with you, better than I would if I was with Raina.” Lincoln admits, his blue eyes sparkling. “I’m glad.” Daisy whispers. She glances over Lincoln’s shoulder and sees Bobbi dancing with Hunter. Bobbi smiles at her encouragingly, and Hunter gives her a thumbs up. 

So she leans up and kisses him. 

And he kisses back. 

Daisy pulls back first with a breathless smile. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” She laughs. “Me too.” Lincoln grins. “So, this whole time we could’ve been dating, we just couldn’t get our heads out of our asses?” Daisy questions. Lincoln laughs. “I think so.” 

Daisy kisses him again.

And sees fireworks. 

-

“And that, my little Lily bug, is how mommy and daddy finally got together.”

Four year old Lily grins, enamored by her mom’s story. “So basically, your parents just needed to get their heads out of their asses.” Bobbi grins, lifting Lily up in the air. 

“Bobbi!” Daisy scolds her sister, and Lincoln laughs. “She’s not wrong, love.” He kisses her gently. 

And yes, Daisy has to agree. 

Thank god she got her head out of her ass. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
